Episode 789
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Roronoa Zoro - Brook | rating = | rank = }} "The Capital City Falls!? Big Mom and Jinbe" is the 789th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Big Mom continues her murderous rampage through Sweet City, still searching for croquembouche. Her 16th son Charlotte Moscato tries to stop her, but she kills him in a blind rage. However, before she can reach the castle, Jinbe races in with a pile of croquembouche tourists and feeds them to her, satiating her. With Big Mom in a good mood, Jinbe formally requests to leave her crew. Big Mom takes Jinbe to her castle in order to discuss Jinbe's request, and as they walk, Jinbe recalls his past experiences with Luffy and how they have caused him to want to join the Straw Hat Pirates. Meanwhile, the Sanji Retrieval Team sails into the Mixed Juice Current, where the sea is composed of several juices. The team is attacked by fruit footballfish which resemble giant fruits, but Luffy kills several of them and the team feasts on their fruit bodies. Long Summary Big Mom continues her mindless rampage through Sweet City as she searches for croquembouche. She eats several buildings and even some living food, but there is no croquembouche in sight. The ministers desperately try to get some croquembouche made as quickly as possible, but the chefs tell them it will take at least another half hour to get them done right. In Sweet City, a little girl finds herself caught in front of the rampaging Big Mom with nowhere to run, but she is suddenly rescued by Charlotte Moscato, Big Mom's 16th son and Totto Land's Minister of Gelato. Moscato confronts his mother, trying to stop her and assure her that the croquembouche is coming. However, she only responds by attacking him with explosive punches. Three of his siblings attempt to get him away from Big Mom's wrath, but are unsuccessful as Big Mom angrily asks Moscato for either a treat, or his life. Moscato's fear of his mother begins to grow, causing a spectral substance to emerge from his body. His siblings warn him to not show fear in front of Big Mom, but Moscato ends up running from her. Big Mom then grabs onto the spectral substance and pulls it out of Moscato, removing 40 years of his lifespan. With Moscato dead, Sweet City returns to a state of panic, with the ministers panicking as well as Big Mom draws closer to the castle. However, Jinbe is seen approaching Sweet City on the back of a whale shark, and he has a pile of living croquembouche tourists by his side. Jinbe confronts Big Mom, and as she tries to attack him, he races toward her head on her outstretched arm and throws the living croquembouche into her mouth. Big Mom eats the croquembouche, and begins to return to normal, delightfully complimenting the croquembouche's delicious taste, which makes them fine with being eaten. Big Mom regains her mind, but does not remember her actions during the rampage at all; she makes polite conversation with Jinbe and thanks him for giving her a Poneglyph he had found earlier. However, Jinbe then expresses a desire to make a request to Big Mom, and her face darkens as she asks if he is going to leave her crew. Meanwhile, as the Sanji Retrieval Team sail past Biscuits Island, they go into pink-colored ocean. Pedro reveals to his excited teammates that they are in the Mixed Juice Current, a place where several juices flow in and mix together. He warns that this place contains several dangers, and the team notices several giant pieces of fruit floating in the water. Luffy gets hungry and pulls a giant watermelon to the Thousand Sunny, but Pedro reveals that that is a fruit footballfish. The watermelon then opens its eyes and mouth as it devours Luffy, much to the team's shock. However, Luffy fights his way out of it, killing it and cutting its watermelon body up into giant slices. The team does the same to a peach and an orange footballfish, and they feast on the massive amounts of fruit except for Nami, who is sickened at the sight. Back on Whole Cake Island, Big Mom takes Jinbe to her castle in order to discuss his request. As he walks with her, Jinbe knows that he has been destined to take this course of action ever since he met Luffy. He recalls first meeting Luffy in Impel Down, begging the Straw Hat to bring him out so he could help save Ace. When Ace was killed in Marineford, Jinbe was forced to help Luffy escape from the island, and when Luffy fell into despair over his inability to save his brother, Jinbe reminded him of what he still had to fight for. Two years later on Fish-Man Island, Jinbe saved Luffy's life by giving him a blood transfusion, and though he was receptive to Luffy's offer for him to join the Straw Hat Pirates, he declined due to having business he still needed to take care of. However, he promised to see Luffy again. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Big Mom's rampage in Sweet City is extended. **Tamago's associate contacts the chefs a second time. **Moscato saves a little girl from being trampled on. **Before trying to stop Big Mom, Moscato contacts Tamago about how long it will take to finish the sweets Big Mom desires. **The anime shows Tamago's reaction after hearing about Moscato condition. **As Jinbe is delivering the sweets Big Mom wants, Big Mom tries to punch Jinbe. *The anime adds the following: **After Big Mom's tantrum is over, Tamago contacts someone to summon all the ministers to restore the capital as quickly as possible. **While talking to Jinbe, Big Mom looks around Sweet City and is oblivious to what caused all the damage. **The Sanji Retrieval Team sailing through the Mixed Juice Current and encountering a creature known as Fruit Footballfish. **As he follows Big Mom back to her castle, Jinbe has flashbacks of his time with Luffy from their first encounter at Impel Down to the promise he made at Fish-Man Island. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 789